Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu NekoTsuna!
by luvtuna27
Summary: Happy Birthday Tsuna-san! Tsuna's having a great birthday...starting off by having Reborn shoot a yellow Arcobaleno bullet designed by Verde and personalized by Reborn turn him into neko-Tsuna!


**Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!**

**KHR Doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Reborn**

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up by dodging several bullets fired at him – which was to be expected. "HIIEEE! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he sprung out of bed, which again, was part of the usual morning routine.

"Caoissu, dame-Tsuna," the little baby with the fedora smirked, "we're starting the morning with intense reflex training."

"_Damnit Reborn!_" thought Tsuna as he gaped at his tutor. But then again, anything was possible in the world of Reborn!

Reborn grabbed Leon, who immediately morphed in a mini pistol. "I ordered a new line of bullets from Italy just for you, dame-Tsuna," he said, holding up a package of rainbow colored bullets.

"Verde designed them; each one has a different effect, chosen by each of the Arcobaleno themselves, including me."

"_This is bad! This is really bad! Somebody help me!" thought Tsuna._

"Ready dame-Tsuna? START!" Reborn announced with an evil glint in his eye and began shooting at the poor boy.

"HHIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna yelped as he dashed around the room, trying to get to the door or window, which proved fruitless, due to the fact that Reborn kept jumping around between them while shooting.

Then…BAM

A yellow bullet hit him strait in the forehead.

The poor brunette fell to the ground and woke up a couple of seconds later. "Ara? I wasn't reborn nya? Eep!" Tsuna quickly covered his mouth, "d-did I just say…nya?"

"Go take a look in the mirror, dame-Tsuna. I have to go. Ciaossu!" Reborn said turning away to get ready to hop out the window.

"W-Wait! Reborn nya! What kind of bu-"

"Buon compleano, dame-Tsuna, and you'd better appreciate my gift."

And with that, Reborn nimbly jumped out the window, leaving a dumbfounded Tsuna, with absolutely nothing to do except do what Reborn said.

"Buon compleano…Oh! It's my birthday today isn't it?"

Outside the window: _Baka-Tsuna, useless as always…_

In the washroom

Tsuna stood in front of the sink, staring at the reflecting shown in the mirror.

"Reborn's really gone and done it now…" murmured Tsuna to nobody in particular.

His reflection showed himself, yes, but with cat ears and a cat tail.

"Tsu-kun! Lunch time!"

"Ok mom! Be right there!"

He sighed. What about his pants? He turned around to check his tail. At least it wasn't coming out of his butt. Maybe he could just tuck it in and hope for the best. But what about his ears? Tsuna gently reached a hand up to touch the soft, brown ears. It tickled. Maybe if he wore a hat? But that was against school uniform...Hibari-san would just beat him up. Poop. This was going to be problematic.

10/14/10 10/14/10 10/14/10 10/14/10

"Happy Birthday Tsu- KYAAA! Tsu-kun looks so moe!" Tsuna's mom squealed when she saw her little boy with real cat ears and a tail.

"Tsuna-nii's moeness ranking out of 286 is 3," Futa stated.

"Gypa!" the stupid cow pointed at Tsuna, "Stupid Tsuna is becoming more girly everyday!" He was kicked in the face by Ipin.

"Do you want some milk, kitty?" Bianchi asked holding out a glass of milk that omitted a green gas.

Tsuna sighed. This was going to be a long, long birthday.

"I-I can explain…HIIIIIEEEEE! I'm gonna be late for school! Bye mom! Bye Bianchi! Bye Lambo, Futa, Ipin nya!" Tsuna yelped quickly as he dashed out the door.

"Wait! Tsu-ku-, *sigh* I guess we'll have to cut the cake when he gets back then," Nana said with a smile "but he really is moe! I should start calling him Neko-Tsu-kun from now on!

Poor Tsuna. This was going to be hectic.

Poor, poor dame-Tsuna...

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry it hadn't been meant to be this short! I'm just so busy today and it's also Tsuna's birthday today as well!

Have you guys read the new chpt? I'm so pissed that she didn't make a Tsuna commemoration day… He's turning 15! (I think :P)

I'll update as soon as I'm free, so ciao ciao for now! Thanks for reading!


End file.
